


Lesson in Consent

by ResidentMassMurderer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cop Diego, Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: Klaus is attacked and raped but doesn't understand the concept of it.  Detective Patch deals with helping him understand what exactly rape and consent is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> terrible summary but hey i wrote something maybe halfway decent. Klaus really needs a therapist just saying

Klaus sighed picking the twenty dollar bill off the ground where the guy threw it a second ago. He tried to say no before when this happened before but it had no effect so as long as they give him money or drugs it’s fine. He pulls his pants up pocketing the money as he sees someone round the corner.  
“Sir my name is detective Patch we where called about a rape in progress are you okay we already got the guy”she asks and he shrugs frowning.  
“I wasn’t in the mood told the guys so but he paid me so it’s fine”he says looking confused at the detective when she looks at him horrified.  
“Sir you do realize that’s rape right”she says softly and he looks at her like she grew a second head.  
“It’s not rape of the give you money”he says leaving the drugs out.  
“Sir that is rape they can give you all the money on the world but you didn’t consent”she says and he shakes his head.  
“Well I don’t know what consent is but I tried to refuse before when this happened but he didn’t listen but he still paid though some people didn’t pay but you know what can you do”he says casually not noticing the detectives horrified shocked face looking at him.  
“Sir you want to come with me we can clean you up and get your a shower”she says and he nods he feels gross so a shower would be nice. She leads him to a cop car letting him sit in the passenger seat and briefly talks to someone who looks at him horrified. When detective patch gets in the car starting she looks at him sadly.  
“What’s your name”she says.  
“Klaus”he says smiling slightly and she nods driving off. He knows they're probably going to the police station but he’s a few hours clean and got none on him. Ben disappeared looking sick a little bit ago when the guy cornered him and started having his fun. When they get to the station Patch leads him inside and down to a medical looking room making him frown confused.  
“Um detective i'm not injured”he says confused sitting on the chair Patch guided him to.  
“We just want to make sure he didn’t give you any STD or injured you down there”she says softly and he nods still confused. He sits there with patch standing by the door for a few minutes till a lady comes in on scrubs.  
“Hello you must be Klaus my names Megan”she says and he smiles slightly nods watching her set a kit down on the counter top in the room.  
“Okay Klaus I’m need your permission to do a rape test on you”she says and he shrugs.  
“Okay what do I need to do”he says and Megan leads him over to an examination bed laying him down. Meagan grabs a blanket out of a cupboard laying it over his lower half.  
“Klaus I need to remove your pants is that alright”she asks and he nods. The process of whatever this was goes quickly and the next thing he knows he is sitting in a besides Patch’s desk as she starts filling out paperwork. Patch did let him take a hot shower before they came out to the desk area refusing the clean clothes not needing them.  
“Klaus the guys that attacked you he attacked and raped six others besides you”Patch says softly and he nods slowly looking at her confused not truly understanding that. She steamed to notice and sigh.  
“Klaus we need to talk Okay”she says softly and he frowns.  
“You are not in trouble but we do need to talk about what consent and rape are”she says.  
“Well rape is what a they don’t pay you”he said picking at his nails not seeing the sad look she gave him.  
“Klaus rape is when people force penetrative you without consent. If you don't give consent that is rape okay and consent is simple you and you only give permission to have sex or any other sexual deeds okay, you can withdraw consent anytime and they will have to stop or it is considered rape”she says and he looks at her lost.  
“But when ever I said no as a child it didn’t matter why would that change”he asks her and she frown.  
“What do you mean”she says and he looks back down at her lap.  
“Well I would always pled with my father to not be locked in the mausoleum or beg my father not to hit me with his cane but he never did listen. He also hated anything that was not proper so his thirteen year old adopted son wearing his mom's heels was a disgrace so he shoved me down the stairs breaking my jaw. He didn’t care when we said no so why would that change now”he says look at the detective who looks at him sadly.  
“Klaus that is abuse it’s wrong and a crime just like rape is”she says and he nods slowly looking back at the floor.  
“Do you have anyone we can call”she asks and he shakes his head.  
“No two of my siblings are dead or missing, two of my siblings hate me and the other two our somewhere”he says and peaks up at the detective who look at him with pity.  
“Where do you live we can take you home”she offers.  
“Just find me a dry ally and I’ll be good”he says shrugging.  
“Homeless”she asks writing something down.  
“Since I was eighteen now twenty four so the last six years I guess”he says and she nods.  
“Okay well we can drop you off at the shelter for a night if you want”she asks and he shakes his head.  
“Nah it’s okay, I've made it this long in the streets”he says.  
“Have you thought about getting a job?”she asks.  
“Nope are dad homeschooled us unofficially and I’m a huge mess of a person so I got nothing going for me”he says standing and stretching.  
“Well this was a great talk detective if you need me again just look around a bit you’ll probably find me”he says walking towards the exit out into the night thinking. The term consent made since but at the same time it didn’t. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket lightly it disappearing into the city as the ghost of his dead brother joined his sided and listened to him ramble about everything the detective said sadly. Wishing not for the first time that he could hug his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego learns something about Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but really wanted to get this out after someone gave me the idea

Diego sat in the diner booth talking to Patch about a case she came upon last night when he wasn't on shift.  
“So this poor guy didn't even know what consent was he thought that as long as they paid you it was fine”She says eating a french fry. He shakes his head sadly.  
“Society this day and age is fucked i mean for some guy not to even know what consent is”he says taking a sip of water.  
“Yeah when we where sitting in the station i explained to him what consent was and what rape was but i could tell he still didn't understand”she says sighing.  
“Hey at least you told him maybe he will start to understand”He says gently looking her in the eye and she nods.  
“I just know that I probably going to get a call about him being a rape victim again considering he is homeless”she says frowning.  
“Any family”he asks and she shrugs.  
“From what I know his father is an abusive asshole pushed locked him up hit him with a cane broke his jaw from what he told me, two of his siblings are dead or missing, he says two of his siblings hate him and he doesn't know where the other two our”she says and a cold sense of dread starts filling his gut,  
“Eudora”he says softly and she looks at him concerned.  
“Diego what is it?”she asks.  
“Would this guys name happen to be Klaus”he asks shakily somehow managing not to stutter.  
“Yeah why”she asks and suddenly everything he just eaten starts coming up. He bolts out of the both and outside where he throws up on the ground shaking. A minute later he feels a hand rubbing his back.  
“Diego do you know him”she asks softly leading him to a bench where he sits down heavily shaking.  
“Eudora I take it you never got a last name or saw his arms”he says softly.  
“No he keep his jacket on the whole time and i was a little more concerned with the fact he thought rape was okay”she says and he sighs, Eudora knew he was an umbrella academy kid but he never talks about and she doesn't ask.  
“Klaus...Klaus is number four my b-brother”he says shakily and he can hear as her disbelief and shock filled the air.  
“Oh my god Diego”she says softly.   
“I really haven't seen him months I usually see him walking around the bad part of town but the last few months he disappeared I thought he finally started getting clean but I guess I didn't care enough”he says softly gripping his leg.  
“It's not your fault Diego don't even start thinking that okay”Eudora stays sternly before silence fills the air. A little bit later she asks a question he was dreading.  
“He hit you too”she asks and he sighs.  
“Yeah hated when we disobeyed him and he really hated it when six of us grew a free will some younger than others, some older”he says softly.  
“I take it one sibling never grew a free will”she asks and he nods.  
“Luther or number one never did, I grew mine around fifteen i guess, Number three Allison around seventeen maybe eighteen. Klaus when he was thirteen when he started drinking and doing drugs, Five at thirteen when he ran away no one has seen him since, Six or Ben at sixteen and Seven or Vanya probably around seventeen”he says quietly,  
“Your family is fucked Diego”she says and he nods humming.  
“Yeah it really is”he says. A minute later he speaks up again.  
“When Klaus started the drugs I thought it was for attention but now I know that he was always terrified of his power our father never taught him how to control them only fear them so I guess in retaliation he started drinking and getting high to control them”he says softly.  
“I take it you also didn't know about consent or rape till the police class on it”she asks.  
“Yeah why do you think I looked so confused”he says looking at her noticing in the street light her eyes were glassy.  
“Do you want to find your bother”she asks and he nods.  
“ I want to find him hug him them do what I should have done years ago”he says and she smiles.  
“Kill your father”she says and he huffs.  
“Yes but no I want to help him get clean and start a life”he says looking forward again. He feels a hand grip his own and he looks at Patch.  
“Well let's go find your brother then kill your father”she says standing pulling him up making him chuckle. As they walk to the car he wonders what his life would be like if he never left that hell hole or meet Patch who hits him every time he starts acting like an idiot, They get in the car and he turns to her,  
“Thank you for everything”he says and she smiles before they drive off into the city looking for Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus have a chat

Klaus sighed pocketing the money the guy gave him. He wasn’t really in the mood but he needed cash badly for two reasons one he was running out of pills and two Ben was in his ass for not eating in over twenty four hours. He sighs buckling his pants up before moving out of the alleyway and into the sidewalk. He pulls his coat tighter around himself as the biting autumn air rips threw him. He shuffles his way down the street to a small grocery store stepping inside the heated building sighing.  
“Klaus you should get a protein bar or something like that so you feel full longer”Ben says walking by his side as he makes his way down the freezer aisle.  
“No can do Benny I want waffles they taste amazing frozen”he counters opening a freezer grabbing a box of chocolate chip before checking out. He settles down on a fire escape a few blocks away opening the box ripping the bag open taking a bite of when while Ben cringes at his side.  
“That is disgusting Klaus”Ben says and he shrugs.They sit in silence for a while making small talk about anything that isn’t his drug addiction or homelessness.  
“Klaus you need to find a better way to get money you can’t keep selling your body”Ben says and he looks down and sighs.  
“I know Ben but that would involve getting clean”he says taking a bite out of a waffle.  
“I know but maybe you should I mean drugs make you feel like shit when you're not at the highest point”Ben says softly and he huffs.  
“With the drugs I’ll go insane and deaf”he says.  
“Well why didn’t you constantly smoke weed it makes you giggly and doesn’t make you feel like shit while keeping the worst of the ghost away I mean if it gets you off the hard stuff I will let you smoke weed”Ben says crossing his arms looking at him. He looks at the half empty box of waffles noticing how he ate half the box instead of answering Ben because he made a good point. He pulls out the bag from the box folding the empty part before putting them in his pocket.  
“That isn't sanitary”Ben mumbles as he jumps off the fire escape.  
“Well that's the only option”he says before walking down the street looking for a dealer with Ben trailing behind him brooding.  
“Can you just find some weed Klaus just for tonight to start”Ben asks and he stops and slouches.  
“Fine…”he grumbles. About thirty minutes later he’s laying on his back in a relatively clean ally smoking a blunt with Ben sitting nearby reading a book he pulled out of nowhere.  
“Ben this is going to give me the munchies”he says blowing out smoke.  
“Well you have six waffles and you could use a few pounds”says Ben and he huff taking another hit pulling the waffles out of his pocket grabbing one out of the bag. The sit in silence Ben reading and him smoking and eating waffles.  
“Klaus we need to talk okay I’ve been putting it off but we do”Ben says and he looks at him frowning.  
“About”he says and Ben puts his book away.  
“Consent Klaus I heard your conversation with the detective you can’t keep selling your body as long they pay you I mean really Klaus tonight you where just walking and a guy pulled you down an ally and deemed that you would have sex with him saying he would pay you twenty and you did so without a care even though you didn’t want to”Ben says and he sighs looking back up into the sky.  
“I need money Ben”he says and Ben groans.  
“Klaus there’s a cafe down the block looking for works with or without work experience or a degree”Ben says and he huffs.  
“Pretty sure they wouldn’t want an insane drug addict working there”he says finishing his last waffle. They sit in silence for a while till he hears footsteps approaching the ally.  
“Diego it’s okay you don’t know if that was him the woman was talking about”says a voice Klaus recognizes as the detective.  
“I just feel like it is him”says a voice that makes his eyes widen. He hasn’t heard from Diego in a while but even so he knows it’s him. He sits up crushing the blunt of the joint under his tapped together shoe before quickly walking towards the other end of the ally not wanting to listen to Diego or see him. He doesn’t even make it ten steps when he gets caught.  
“Klaus?”calls Diego from behind him. He slowly turns looking at the ground curling his shoulders forwards trying to look smaller. What mostly everyone didn't know is that a Klaus without drugs is a shy anxious reserved Klaus.  
“Hey Diego”he says staring at his feet,  
“Hey buddy you okay”Diego asks softly sand be shrugs.  
“Can I hug you”Diego whispers and he nods. Diego quickly wraps his arms around his body holding him tightly.  
“As soon as we are at my apartment and you had some sleep I’ll start my rant at you”Diego says making him weakly chuckle.  
“I don’t doubt it”he says and Diego pull away looking at his eyes.  
“I’m not mad but what are you on”Diego asks and he sighs.  
“Weed Ben convinced me to only get weed not anything else”he says shuffling his feet and Diego nods.  
“Okay Klaus lets get you to my place”Diego says and be opens his mouth to argue but Diego shushes him. They walk back toward the way Diego came where the detective is waiting.  
“Hey Klaus”she says and he nods waving.  
“Klaus a lady called us a while ago about a man dragging someone into an ally against their will you want to tell me”she asks and he shrinks into himself shuffling his feet.  
“It's no big deal it happens”he says quietly shrugging.  
“Klaus it’s not okay”Diego says and he shrugs.  
“That’s the life out here”he says and Diego sighs.  
“We will discuss this later Klaus let’s just get you back to mine”Diego says leading home to the car The detective on the ogre side of him as they let him lie down in the back seat. They get in the front quickly talking before they drive off into the night with him half dozing in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4? i will only continue if you guys want me too

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm working on a new long story that will be posted after i completed it because well having to write chapter a week is hard and UMI is still up for adoption and is on hold till someone adopts it or i get new ideas


End file.
